


Cooking with Uta

by meow_meow96



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cooking, Kaneki being baby, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Uta being bitch, Yomo being Yomo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_meow96/pseuds/meow_meow96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta wants to master the art of cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Uta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuya/gifts).



The art of cooking – something Uta was really interested in. Why would you munch eyes raw, when you can cook them?   
Eyes with tomato sauce, with eggs, roasted , etc . There are so many things Uta was willing to try. But first, he needed to find more human eyes. That was the biggest problem. For a ghoul, even as powerful as him, it’s not an easy task. You can’t just walk out in the open and poke someone’s eyes out.   
Well, technically you can, but then the goddamn inspectors will come after him. And Uta wasn’t feeling playful at the moment.   
Maybe it was destiny, or maybe Yomo is a fucking mind reader, but the other ghoul walked in the bar.   
“I heard that you were buying books about the art of cooking, is there something wrong? Are you sick?” Yomo leaned on the wall, raising an eyebrow.   
“Oh my, are you worried? Are you trying to play the ‘perfect boyfriend’? How sweet of you. If you want to help me, find me some human eyes. I need them for my experiment.”  
Yomo’s face was priceless. It was a strange mix between surprise and disgust.  
“Uta, are you trying to learn how to cook human eyes? Tell me you are not doing that. Please, tell me that I’m wrong.”  
The black haired ghoul smiled, took one eye out from the jar in front of him and ate it.  
“This is not a joke. There are like hundreds of doves out there. Are you tired of me fucking your little ass? What are you trying to pull off? If you want me dead just go on and kill me with your own hands.”   
Uta rolled his eyes, annoyed. He stood up and walked closer to Yomo, wrapped his hands around the other ghoul’s waist. He looked little, compared to his boyfriend. But don’t get the wrong idea. Uta is not as fragile as he looks.  
“I don’t want you killed. But I can’t just go outside and start killing people. Just give me what I want and I’ll give you a really tasty reward.”  
It was already decided. Uta won and he knew it.   
“Give me 24 hours.” Yomo mumbled before hiding his face in Uta’s hair. “You better be ready with my reward if I survive this one.”

Uta needed ingredients, so after Yomo left the bar, he decided to call Kaneki. The ghoul wasn’t familiar with all the shopping stuff. Have you ever seen a ghoul in a market? No? Well, now you know why. Ghouls don’t cook. Of course, if you don’t count Tsukiyama in this one. He is a freak.   
Kaneki picked up after a few seconds.   
“Yes, Uta-san. What can I help you with?”  
“Do you know how to do the shopping? You know, when you want to cook something, you need ingredients. So you have to buy them, right?”  
“What are you trying to do, Uta-san?”  
“Master the art of cooking. Are you even listening to what I’m saying?”  
“Can you make a list of the ingredients you need then tell it to me ? I’ll buy them for you and bring them over.”  
They spend the next fifteen minutes talking about the ingredients that Uta need. In the end the list was quite simple: eggs, tomatoes, vermicelli, potatoes, ginger, rosemary, savory and mint.

While waiting for Kaneki and Yomo to bring the needed things, Uta tried to clean the kitchen and get it ready. It was a mystery why there is a kitchen in a ghoul’s apartment . Maybe somewhere deep in his mind, Uta knew that this day was about to come. The day he will try to cook his food.   
The beast in him was looking at his long lost good side with disgust.   
Ghouls and people are different. They can never live together in peace. For Uta, people are like chickens, you watch them, feed them, help them survive and then you snap their necks and eat them. Simple as that. 

2 hours later.

Kaneki was standing in front of Uta’s front door. The poor little boy was scared to knock on it. The door opened and Uta’s head popped through the gap.   
“Is everything here?”  
“Yes, Uta-san. Everything you ordered.”  
Uta took the plastic bags from Kaneki and closed the door. The little boy sighed, turned around and walked away. ‘What a weird person.’ He thought. ‘Always asking me to do weird stuff for him. Well it’s not as weird as Tsukiyama-san. ”

In the meaning time, Uta was placing the ingredients on the kitchen table. After he was done, he sat down on the chair and waited for his boyfriend to come home.

To be continued..


End file.
